


День чего-то большого и очень хорошего

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Умом Альфреда не понять, или Загадочная американская душа [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Life in Russia, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Альфред стоял возле полки с баклажанами и вертел один в руках.— Хей, Russia! — окликнул он подходящего русского. — А какой из них, на твой взгляд, самый большой?— А тебе это зачем? У нас на огороде больше есть, тут дохляки какие-то.— Понимаешь, — Америка понизил громкость голоса, — сегодня у меня…— Опять праздник? И какой же? День поиска больших баклажанов?Джонс вздохнул:— Почему ты такой нетерпеливый, Russia? Нет, сегодня день чего-то большого и очень хорошего.— Вот как… А с чего ты взял, что это большое и хорошее — баклажан?— Не знаю, — на лице янки изобразилась гамма эмоций самого разнообразного содержания. — Может, не баклажан, может… морковка? Или огурец?





	День чего-то большого и очень хорошего

— Альфред! — окликнул любовника Иван, наконец-то отыскав его в отделе овощей.

Два парня наконец-то выбрались в город. Выбрались по просьбе (которая больше походила на требование) Альфреда. Американец мотивировал это желание тем, что холодильник пора бы уже и обновить — второй день питаться щавелем с грядки он не желал.

— В конце концов, я не кролик, жажда плоти и крови развита во мне так же сильно, как и, например, в Ваське — потребность охотиться, — аргументировал тогда он.

Иван оглянулся на серого жирного кота, дремавшего на крылечке:

— Хочешь сказать, она у тебя атрофировалась?

— Дурак! — обиделся тогда американец, и русский сразу же изъявил желание отвезти его в магазин и — так и быть — купить мяса немного. Хотя сам Брагинский вполне мог существовать и на том, что давал его огород.

И вот теперь они неторопливо шли по рядам магазинов, выбирая продукты.

— Так, Федя! — позвал Джонса русский, копаясь в сумочке на плече. — У меня на карте три тысячи. Как-нибудь уложи… Ясно, — он не нашёл рядом непоседливого американца, вздохнул с терпением матери Терезы и отправился на его поиски.

Альфред стоял возле полки с баклажанами и вертел один в руках.

— Хей, Russia! — окликнул он подходящего русского. — А какой из них, на твой взгляд, самый большой?

— А тебе это зачем? У нас на огороде больше есть, тут дохляки какие-то.

— Понимаешь, — Америка понизил громкость голоса, — сегодня у меня…

— Опять праздник? И какой же? День поиска больших баклажанов?

Джонс вздохнул:

— Почему ты такой нетерпеливый, Russia? Нет, сегодня день чего-то большого и очень хорошего.

— Вот как… А с чего ты взял, что это большое и хорошее — баклажан?

— Не знаю, — на лице янки изобразилась гамма эмоций самого разнообразного содержания. — Может, не баклажан, может… морковка? Или огурец?

— Слушай, Федя, мы сюда за мясом приехали или за овощами? Если за последними, то могли и не ехать.

Проигнорировав Ивана, Альфред подошёл к полке с мясными изделиями и потрогал куриную ножку:

— Маленькая какая-то…

— Ой, да Боже! Возьми телячью или свиную!

В общем, покупки не задались. Джонс без особого интереса набрал в пакет несколько бройлерных окороков, и на этом его жажда мяса кончилась.

Зато желание найти это большое и очень хорошее затмило разум Америки. Он отвлекался на все длинные и большие предметы. Причём, почему именно длинные — даже он объяснить не мог.

— Слушай, Федь, — тихо начал Россия, когда они вернулись домой.

Альфред, занятый готовкой, издал странный звук, означающий то, что он внимательно слушает.

— Из-за этих поисков ты какой-то грустный. Может, я принесу с огорода все длинные предметы, и ты посмотришь — вдруг какой из них и есть твой… Этот…

— Глупый, твои овощи ещё не созрели! — отмахнулся американец. Он потушил огонь на плите и удовлетворённо заглянул в кастрюлю. — Вот так, будет что вечером похавать.

— А сейчас что?

— А сейчас я хочу тебя! — прорычал Джонс, резко оборачиваясь и срывая фартук.

Брагинский даже подавился от неожиданности — в постельной жизни Альфред редко проявлял инициативу. А тут вон как, аж глаза блестят!

Пока русский находился в прострации, Америка расстегнул ширинку на его штанах и обхватил рукой полувозбуждённый орган.

— Большой, — прошептал он срывающимся голосом (как будто впервые видел, ё-моё!), начиная ласкать постепенно твердеющий ствол.

Иван издал тихий стон и сильнее сжался в деревянную табуретку. Американец довольно заурчал, увидев реакцию на свои движения, и прикоснулся губами к влажной головке. В ответ послышался ещё более жаждущий стон русского. Ваня содрогнулся всем телом и запрокинул голову, дыхание потяжелело… Америка воспринял это как знак и, расслабив горло, принялся медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, вводить огромный орган Брагинского внутрь.

Ваня подумал, что умер и попал в рай. Тёплый и тесный рот обхватывал его естество, иногда Альфред сглатывал или постанывал. Горло начинало сжиматься и дрожать, а вместе с ним дрожал и сжимался Россия, чьё сознание всё больше погружалось в омут наслаждения.

До конца член не пролез, как Джонс не старался. Плюнув на это, американец принялся быстро двигать головой, плотно обхватывая половой орган Ивана кольцом губ.

Уголки последних щипало, весь рот был в вязкой смазке, слюна не помещалась внутри и стекала по подбородку… Но стоны извивающейся в экстазе Империи зла обнуляли все неудобства, которые испытывал американец.

— Шика… рен, — выдохнул он, полностью вытаскивая изо рта член, чтобы спустя мгновение плавно заглотнуть его назад.

Перед глазами Вани всё поплыло. Сильные пальцы мягко, но решительно сжали белокурые порядки волос.

— Открой… рот, — прохрипел Россия, и Америка с готовностью последовал приказу, дрожа от возбуждения.

Брагинский провёл дёргающимся стволом по покрасневшим губам любовника.

— Прости, — шепнул он и резко ввёл член в жаркий влажный рот, принимаясь делать быстрые возвратно-поступательные движения.

Комната наполнилась звуками пошлых шлепков и хлюпанья.

— Мнф… хфатит… — промычал американец, когда русский, порыкивая от наслаждения, принялся вводить орган дальше, чем обычно. Джонс дёрнулся, пытаясь отодвинуться — напор Вани его испугал — но тут Брагинский застонал громче, чем раньше, и рывком натянул Америку на своё естество.

Альфред почувствовал член любовника намного дальше, чем практиковал до этого, нос уткнулся в мягкие светлые волоски на лобке русского.

«Он весь во мне!» — понял вдруг Джонс, и удовольствие накрыло его с головой, белым семенем выплёскиваясь в подставленную ладонь Брагинского.

Тот тяжело дышал, но из последних сил держался, чтобы не кончить от одного вида судорожно дышащего и потного от пережитого оргазма Америки. Когда тот обессилено ухватился за ноги любовника, Иван вытащил свой член из расслабленного рта и, простонав что-то, излился себе в ладонь.

— Это было… обалденно… — Он обхватил Альфреда дрожащими руками и прижал к своему животу, поцеловав в затылок.

Несколько минут они просидели в полной тишине, восстанавливая дыхание и глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Знаешь, — наконец нарушил священное молчание Джонс, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону русского бедра.

— М? — отозвался тот, откинувшись на спинку табурета и прикрыв глаза.

— А я… нашёл.

— Что?

— Что-то большое и очень хорошее.

Россия приоткрыл аметистовый глаз и зыркнул им на Америку:

— То есть сегодня ты празднуешь… день члена?!

— Дурак, — беззлобно резюмировал американец. Он тяжело вздохнул и встал, разминая затёкшие конечности. — Хочешь окорочок? Или свою траву жевать будешь?

— Хочу, — Россия устроился поудобнее и с интересом поглядел на подошедшего к плите любовника. — Слушай, а этот… праздник, он у тебя лишь раз в год?

— Да. Я что?

— Ничего, ничего…

«Жалко, это единственный день в году, когда ты добровольно делаешь мне минет. Знал бы ты, Федя, как меня это заводит…»


End file.
